Light and Darkness
by BregoArodShadowfax
Summary: This is my take on how Legolas and Aragorn met and became friends after their abysmal first meeting! COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

**Hi! This is my header, and while I'm not sure how long it will be (and I'm not sure how to put a profile up!) I'll try my best. This is my first fan fiction! I'm aspiring to be a creative writer, so if you have any comments, suggestions or constructive criticism, it is more than welcome! Just keep the language clean, please, because my parents might read this! I'm 15, and live in Western Canada. If you can't tell, I love Lord of the Rings. And I'm sorry if the chapters are short, but I'll try to update often. There _is _a sequel in progress, and it will have more action, things just get off to a slow start! My apologies to anybody who likes to jump into the action right away! **

**And I'll just give a shout-out here to everybody who was in "Jack and the Beanstalk" because you guys rock! And if any of you ever read this, I'm going to DIE of embarrassment! I also want to wish everyone luck in "Little Shop of Horrors" and I hope I can join you! That's all! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Lord of the Rings, although I wish I did! Arwenial, however, is my character, so I would ask you _please _to ask me before you even _think _of using her! **

**Light and Darkness**

**Chapter One**

"Legolas!" the cry rang through the early morning, startling a few wood pigeons into the air. The elf in question happened to be sitting in a tree, watching the sunrise come over the eaves of the forest. He quickly dropped to a lower branch and scanned the ground for the source of the noise, his sharp eyes taking in every little detail.

"Legolas! Your father wants you! Now!" the voice came again. He sighed and dropped noiselessly to the ground, landing only a few feet behind the female elf who was calling him. Following her through the underbrush, he grinned to himself. She would never even realize he was there, at least not until he announced himself.

"I know you're here, Legolas! Come out, or your father's going to be furious with you!" she shouted, still oblivious to the fact that she was being followed.

"Says who?" Legolas replied, causing her to whip around, fury in her bright green eyes. Fury that soon changed to amusement. "You're good, Arwenial, but not as good as me," he smirked.

She pushed her blonde hair back into place and sighed. "Alright, Mr. Hotshot, I agree with you, but your father _does _want you," she smiled then, and asked, "How long have you been following me?"

"Not long, but long enough for you to have noticed. I mean, what if I was an orc, or something equally as unpleasant?" he inquired, turning to start the walk back to his father's palace.

"Are you kidding? Nothing besides you could ever move so quietly. I'd hear an orc in an instant," she replied, falling in beside him.

"Well, I don't know…" he admitted, as she glared at him. "Alright, Arwenial. What does my father want me for, or has he kept it a surprise for me?"

"Some embassy from Rivendell is coming, and he wants you to be there to meet them. Apparently the "future King of Gondor" is with them. I mean, he's just a child, but everyone seems to be convinced he's Isildur's heir," she looked a little confused at this. "Sorry if I got anything wrong, but I don't pay much attention to political situations," she admitted.

"You're lucky you don't have to worry about things like that, Ar," Legolas sighed. "It's been thoroughly drilled into me, but you got it right anyway. I still don't know how _they _know he's Isildur's heir. I mean, that line was broken before I was even born, and I'm nearly 2900, after all."

"True, but you know arguing with Elrond is useless," Arwenial smiled, knowing that Legolas knew that all too well.

"I'm worried about this child. I mean, living in Rivendell? Aren't there a _few _too many bad influences there?" Legolas asked, though he was smiling.

"Oh, come on. Glorfindel's not _that _bad!" Arwenial grinned back.

"I'm not talking about Glorfy, though I may as well be. I mean Elrond himself. He's _wayyy _too serious. If we have a little Elrond on our hands, I don't know if we can cure him," Legolas and Arwenial burst out laughing at that, but the laughter quickly abated as Legolas realized they had reached his father's palace.

"Well, I'll see you around, Leggy," Arwenial said, waving as she took off. "Good luck! Tell me about it!"

"If I survive," he called back, and walked into the entrance hall.


	2. Chapter Two

**Alright! I'm now posting Chapter Two, and, once again, it isn't very long! Just a note: if anyone sends me a review, provided I don't get too many, I'll try to thank you within the chapter. **

**Deana: Thank you so much! I don't know exactly where that line came from, but it seemed to fit. I'm glad you like the story! **

**Chapter Two**

Thranduil Greenleaf looked up from the map he was studying as soon as he heard the door open. He knew that his son loved to watch the sunrise, but he also knew that this morning, there was something more important to be taken care of. Aragorn. The name happened to be all he knew of Isildur's heir, other than the fact that his father had died when he was still a baby. Thranduil had known Arathorn, and he had been a good man, though a little recklessness had gotten him killed. Aragorn had to stay alive long enough to claim the throne, or Thranduil feared that something dire would happen to the world. Something not even the powers of the Elves could hold back.

"You wanted me, Father?" Legolas asked, shutting the door and promptly drawing himself up to his full height. Which made quite an impressive sight, as his son was very tall. Very tall and very handsome, something many of the female elves in the court had noticed early on. But if Thranduil ever asked his son about it, Legolas would just laugh and say that he had his whole life to think about marriage. Despite that, his son was certainly not laughing now, though anyone else would have had a hard time figuring out what Legolas was _really _thinking.

Thranduil knew his son, and he knew that he would never give anything away on his face. You had to look at his eyes, and according to them, he was angry and…afraid? Odd, because his son wasn't one to show fear. The anger was understandable, though. Thranduil knew his son wouldn't like what he was about to tell him.

"I did," Thranduil replied, folding the map up and motioning his son over to the table. "I suppose Arwenial told you everything you needed to know, though."

"That I'm going to be baby-sitting a brat? Yeah, I know that," his son replied scornfully.

"Legolas, please. You have to be nice to Aragorn. He has to live long enough to take the throne of Gondor or…"

"I know, I know, 'or something dire will happen,'" Legolas interrupted, snorting. "I wish these great psychics could tell us _what _was going to happen. No offence to you, of course, Father," he added.

"None taken, Son. But listen," Thranduil put a hand on his son's shoulder, "you must realize that I'm not forcing you to do this, I'm merely asking. If you don't want to, I can always find somebody else. I just think that Aragorn needs to have someone of an equal rank talk to him, that's all. I hear he thinks quite highly of himself, something that's merely been accentuated by his living in Rivendell. You know that the boy's father died when he was only a baby, and his mother has been heartbroken ever since. I think, Legolas, what the child really needs, more even than a mentor, is a friend," Thranduil finished.

His son looked at him, sighed, and said, "I understand, Father. I just don't see how I can relate to a seven-year-old kid, that's all."

"Maybe you can't, but when he gets older, you certainly may be able to," Thranduil smiled.

"Maybe I can," Legolas returned the smile, and then he whipped around to face the doors. "Somebody's coming," he announced, suddenly serious again. Thranduil shook his head, fervently praying that something good would come out of this meeting.


	3. Chapter Three

**Wow! It's actually a longer chapter this time. Plz, plz, plz review! I've only gotten one so far, but I'll still keep trying to post every day, even if the reviews are few and far between. I hope you like! **

**Chapter Three**

Well, when his father put it that way…Legolas thought about that conversation, and wondered what his father expected him to achieve with Aragorn. He was a good-looking child, to be sure, with dark hair that was a little rumpled, and silvery eyes, but the way he was standing showed Legolas that he expected to give orders, and also that he expected those orders to be obeyed immediately.

One of the elves from the Rivendell party broke away and walked over to the far side of the hall, motioning Legolas to follow. He trailed after and saw with a start how tired the other elf looked.

The other elf looked back at him and yawned, muttering, "Well, I'm glad that's over."

"What's over, Glorfindel?" Legolas asked, curious. He had never seen his friend looking this tired, ever, even when he had been out slaying Balrogs.

"That…kid…" Glorfindel growled, angrily tossing his blonde hair, brown eyes flashing. "He thinks I'm a servant…or something…I think. Me, Glorfindel the elf-lord, a servant! The nerve! Of course, Elrond told me to take care of his every whim, and he's run me ragged. I wish you luck with him, Legolas. I'm afraid you'll need it," he sighed.

"Well, I haven't been given instructions to cater to his every whim, Glorfy. It he gets out of line, I'll be sure to show him who's the boss," Legolas replied, putting a hand on Glorfindel's shoulder. "It's been a long time," he smiled.

Glorfindel smiled back and returned the gesture, which was somewhat of an Elvish greeting between close friends. "It's good to see you, Leggy," he admitted. "I'm sorry I haven't been able to visit, but the kid, you know," he laughed weakly.

"I know. Father says all he really needs is a friend, but I'm not sure how I'm going to achieve that," Legolas said, grimacing. "If he's as bad as you say and all."

"As bad as I say, Leggy? I'm afraid that he's even worse than you could imagine," Glorfindel replied, sighing.

"Glorfindel! Did I give you permission to leave my side? Well? Get back here at once!" a high voice piped.

"See what I mean?" Glorfindel asked, turning away. "Coming, Your Majesty," he called.

"Don't you even think it, Glorfy. Look, technically, he's no longer your charge, he's mine. So you just go off and get some rest, and I'll handle the kid," Legolas told his friend. Glorfindel shot him a grateful look and bounded off deeper into the palace.

Legolas walked over to Aragorn, who shot him a chilly look. "Who are you? Where's Glorfindel? Why is he disobeying me?" the child demanded, sticking his nose in the air. Legolas grabbed his arm and ushered him outside, ignoring the many protests the kid was yelling. Legolas didn't really expect any of his escort to follow, because they just looked relieved that the kid was no longer their problem.

"Look, kid. Glorfindel's complaining that you've run him ragged, which I see is true, because Elrond asked him to look after you. I, on the other hand, am under no such oath, so therefore, what I say goes," Legolas said heatedly, marching the kid off to a nearby clearing.

"You can't do this to me! And my name is Aragorn, not 'kid.' You, however, may simply call me 'Your Majesty," Aragorn sniffed.

"Ummm…no. Look, kid, you may be the Future King of Gondor, but I'm the Present Prince of Mirkwood. So, I rank you," Legolas replied smugly.

"But my Kingdom is much more important that this little forest," Aragorn replied, smirking.

"Look, Ari. You insult Mirkwood, you insult me, you insult my father. Do you want us as allies, or not?" Legolas asked, turning away.

"My name is Aragorn. _Aragorn. _Not Kid, not Ari. Got that? Or are you not smart enough to figure it out." Alright, Legolas thought, that did it. The child had no sense of propriety, none whatsoever, and Legolas figured that it was up to him to teach him some.

"Don't insult my intelligence. _Aragorn. _I'm also older than you by nearly 2850 years, alright? If you can't show some respect, no one will ever respect you, King or not," Legolas explained, trying to keep his voice level.

"Look at me when you're talking to me," Aragorn replied, and Legolas looked. But he didn't see what he expected to. He saw a grown warrior, dressed in armour and wearing a shining crown. His dark hair fell in waves to his shoulders, and he wore a cloak embossed with the White Tree of Gondor. Legolas shook his head and once again saw a child standing there, but he took the vision as a premonition, especially since he got such a feeling in his chest that the boy and him were going to become friends. Well, more than friends. According to the feeling, they were going to become as close as brothers, but how was that possible?

Aragorn was looking at him wide-eyed, so Legolas wondered whether the child had seen any similar visions, but he just shook his head and said, "Lord Elrond told me that you were really nice, and that you'd help me become a better person. I guess I'm willing to listen, but I must warn you that I'm exceedingly stubborn," the child looked around and puffed up his chest. As if he were proud of it! "And I may not listen, but I can assure you I'm trying. After all, I must live to become the King."

"Believe me, Aragorn, I'll teach you all you need to know. And I intend to be there the day you take the throne. Mark my words," Legolas replied, and then forced a smile onto his face. "Now, where should we begin?"


	4. Chapter Four

**Alright, here it is! The next chapter! And it's _extremely _short, so I may most more than one…no, seriously, I'm considering it…maybe if I get more reviews…**

**Just kidding! But I had to cut it off here, because there was nowhere else to do it, and you'll see why when you read the next chapter. **

**Estel-Ara: Thank you for reviewing! I assume since you told me to post soon that you like it. **

**Well, here it is! **

**Chapter Four**

The week passed by at a normal rate, he guessed, but it had seemed unbearably slow, considering every moment of daylight was spent instructing Aragorn. On every possible topic, from being a good ruler to just generally being a good person.

Legolas _did _have to give the kid credit, though. He certainly kept his word. As stubborn as a mule and nearly as hard-headed, he _had _tried to listen, though 'tried' may have been stretching it a bit too far. He figured the kid had learned some valuable lessons, but only time would tell if that proved true.

The major problem was that if Legolas even started to lose his temper (which happened quite often, considering), Aragorn would either talk about how when Narsil was reforged, he would come out on wreak vengeance on his enemies, or that when he became King, he would remember those who aided him and strike down those who opposed him. After a few speeches of this sort, Legolas learned to keep his temper in check, though many a tree found itself full of arrows when the day's lessons were over.

At night, he spent the time talking with Glorfy and Arwenial, though it was mostly him and Glorfindel talking and Arwenial laughing at his misfortune. The most she ever had to say to the kid was, "Hi, Aragorn!" How he envied her.

At any rate, he decided, hopping down from his treetop perch, he'd better go say good-bye, (and good riddance, he added to himself). Dropping down in front of Glorfindel, who immediately started and yelled, "Don't ever do that again!", he walked over to where Aragorn was standing.

"See ya 'round, kid," he smiled, ruffling the boy's hair.

Aragorn glared at him and said, "You'd better keep your promise, you know, or I'll get my guards to drag you all the way to Gondor so you can be there when I'm crowned King." Alright, maybe he hadn't changed _that _much.

"Well, Leggy, I guess I'll say goodbye, for now," Glorfindel, who seemed to be regaining his composure, smiled. "It may be a while, but if I can't get out, you have to come to Rivendell. I know you like it there."

"If I can get away, I will. Besides, I have to make sure little Ari here has really listened to me," he retorted, causing Glorfindel to burst out laughing. They embraced each other in the Elvish fashion and then the party started off, soon vanishing into the dense undergrowth of Mirkwood.


	5. Chapter Five

**Hee-hee…I had you worried, didn't I? Oh, who am I kidding…believe me, I'm a _lot _more serious when I'm not on the computer typing! Regardless of which, I'm actually posting two chapters today, because the last one was…well…grotesquely short. (I also use big words on the computer!) I hope this will prompt more people to write in what they think. I value the feedback, even though I _do _have English this semester. Enjoy! **

**Chapter Five**

13 years later…

The rider spurred his black gelding up the hill, heedless of the cries that followed him. Alright, maybe he shouldn't be wandering off alone this close to Mirkwood, but he had this intense feeling in his gut that something awaited him at the edge of the forest. However, if Elladan and Elrohir found out, they wouldn't let him out of sight ever again.

The Ranger smiled grimly, thinking of his last visit to Mirkwood as an obnoxious seven-year-old. Well, he _had _been under Elrond's influences. You couldn't blame him for his behaviour, right? Well, not exactly. He had been unduly rude to the elf that was trying to teach him. Whatever his name was. Legolas, or something, he thought, but that was one of the main reasons he wanted to enter Mirkwood. To apologize.

He galloped closer to the edge of the forest, and just as he was passing the first trees, something dropped down in front of him and he found an arrow pointed straight into his face.

"Legolas, do we _really _have to be out here? It's a long way away from your father's halls. Who knows what's lurking in the darkness?" Arwenial asked, trying to sound intimidating.

"You didn't _have _to come, Ar," he replied from his treetop perch. "But I just have this strange feeling something's here for me. I can't explain it, but I can't deny it, either," he replied, looking down at her standing with the horses.

"Well, there's nothing here. Let's go back, okay?" she asked, her words sounding almost like a plea.

"Hush," he commanded silently. "There's a rider coming down that hill, headed this way. Don't move or speak," he finished, stringing his bow and nocking an arrow to the string. As soon as the rider entered the trees, he jumped down on his horse, spurred him forward, and said firmly, "Halt, mortal. What business have you in these woods?"

Aragorn stopped shaking as soon as he realized that the bow belonged to an elf, but he still had to move cautiously. Elves were testy at the best of times. "Halt, mortal. What business have you in these woods?" the elf commanded.

Aragorn tried to think of an answer, but his mind stopped as he got a good look at the elf. He looked very familiar for some odd reason, but suddenly an image of his past came back, and he forced his gaze past the elf to another female who was sitting atop a tan mare. Suddenly, all of this clicked and his eyes widened.

"Legolas? Arwenial?" he asked in disbelief.

As soon as Legolas heard the names he lowered his bow, staring at the newcomer in shock. He was very handsome, with long dark hair and blue eyes, and the vision that Legolas had had so many years ago came back, only this time it wasn't a vision. The man was sitting right in front of him.

"Aragorn? Is that really you?" he asked, shaking his head. "Wow. You look…different. But seriously, what brings you here?"

"Well, if you mean what brings me to the country, Elrond sent his sons and I out to scout the land for orcs. If you mean 'what brings you here to the forest?', well, I can't really say. I just had a feeling I should come here," he replied.

"So did I. That's why I'm so far away from my father's halls. That's…well…really odd," Legolas commented.

"I know," Aragorn leaned forward, causing his mount to dance. "Whoa, Mornié," he commanded, causing Legolas to get a good look at his horse. A black gelding with a white stripe down its nose. Now, that was odd, as well, considering Legolas' own mount, Galad, was the flipped image, white with a black stripe. The name was decidedly odd, too.

"Mornié?" he asked Aragorn. "That's what you said, right? Your horse's name is Mornié?"

"That's right. Why? Is that odd, as well?" Aragorn asked suspiciously.

"It is," Legolas confirmed with a shake of his head. "I mean, aside from the fact that our horses are negative images of each other," Aragorn's eyes widened as he realized that, too. "Aside from that, my horse's name is Galad."

Arwenial gasped. "Legolas, isn't your father always talking about how light an darkness have to combine to form a single entity?"

"And that one can't be without the other, I know," he sighed, looking back at Aragorn. "You've changed a lot, you know. You haven't offended me once," he smiled, then immediately got back on topic. "Never mind that. What's important is that I don't believe in coincidence, Aragorn. Not this kind. We were fated to meet this day."

"Really? I feel that way too," he admitted. "There's a lot we have to talk about, starting with…"

"Shh," Legolas ordered, as he could hear cries of "Aragorn! Estel!" in the distance. "The Twins are coming. If we stay here, they'll find you. I know a clearing a little ways in that no evil would dare touch. Follow me," he shouted and took off into the trees.


	6. Chapter Six

**Alright! Time for another update. This Chapter is pretty long, at least for this story, so I hope you enjoy! There will be two more chapters after this one. **

**Estel-Ara: Wow, am I unintelligent. You'd think I would have figured out how to put up my profile. Thank you for reviewing _again_ and thanks a bunch for letting me know what the "settings" button does. So, now I have a profile! It basically says the same thing as the header in front of Chapter One, but there you go! **

**Chapter Six**

Aragorn reined Mornié around to follow Legolas, and as they walked deeper into the forest, he thought about his chance encounter. It was true, this was too much of a coincidence to really _be _a coincidence, but there had to be some logic, didn't there? Things like that just didn't happen out of the blue. Or did they?

Whatever just happened, he was confused. And relieved. Legolas seemed to harbour no hard feelings towards him. In fact, he was being downright nice. Which wasn't to say that was a bad thing, of course. Aragorn got the feeling that they could really become friends in time.

As they passed into a clearing, the feeling of watchfulness that had been upon him since entering the forest proper vanished without a trace.

"Whoa…what just happened?" he asked.

"You felt it?" Legolas turned around, grinning. "I thought only elves could sense things like that."

"Well, I do have _some _elvish in me. The line of Numenor _are _direct descendants of Elros Halfelven, after all."

"I pity you, then, son of Arathorn. Anyone who's related to Elrond should be pitied, in my opinion," he replied.

"He can be trying, it's true. It's not like I'm trying to model myself after him, though," Aragorn explained, grinning back. He knew _exactly _what Legolas was talking about, having had Elrond as a foster-father for most of his life. "Anyway…what _was _that we felt?"

"That…well…that was a ward. You see, my father always used to come here to this clearing, with my mother. It was a very special place for him. After I was born, my mother left for the Havens, because she couldn't stand living in this war-torn place anymore. My father set up a ward around this clearing so it would always remain untouched by evil. He says he feels closest to mom when he's here. I guess I couldn't say. I never knew her," he finished softly, patting Galad's neck.

"I'm sorry," Aragorn lowered his gaze. "I guess I kind of know how you feel. You see, I never had a father. He died, in battle, soon after I was born. My mother, Gilraen, raised me, but all people seem to talk about is how much I look like my father, and now I'll never get to see him," he sighed, wondering how Legolas and him could have gotten off so bad when they first met. Come to think of it, though, it _was _his fault. And he _still _had to apologize for it.

"You do, you know. My father knew Arathorn. I only saw him a couple of times, but he was a good man. Reminds me of you, come to think of it," Legolas met his gaze and Aragorn started. For someone who looked so young and fair, there was more concealed in those eyes than Aragorn knew he would ever see. All the pain, the battles, the laughter and the sadness of nearly three thousand years looked back at him, and he felt oddly moved. Legolas just smiled. "Sorry, Aragorn. My father always tells me that I show more in my eyes than I do in my face."

Aragorn flushed, embarrassed that the elf could read him so well, and said, "Well, I'll have to keep that in mind when I'm talking to you, then. But really, Legolas, the reason I really came here today, and I've put this off for far too long, was to apologize for my behaviour. I know I was an obnoxious little twerp, and I only hope you can forgive me," he finished.

"Of course I can, Aragorn. Can't you tell that I don't harbour any hard feelings? It's not like I'm snapping at you, is it?" he asked.

"You never did," Aragorn retorted. "In truth, I'm glad it was you and not some other elf. You never lost your cool."

"Well, not in front of you, but all your speeches about Narsil and vengeance helped that a bit." Aragorn flushed again. "But, let me tell you, even elves need to take out their anger. Lots of trees found themselves the victim of my target practice when the day was over," he started laughing.

"I'm just glad you didn't use me," Aragorn replied, grinning back.

"Don't think I wasn't tempted, though. Don't ever think that," Legolas laughed, and then suddenly he stopped. "Ar? Arwenial! Where are you?"

"Here, Leggy. I was just watching for the Twins. They're getting closer," she replied, riding into the clearing.

"I'd better go. But, honestly, Legolas, come to Rivendell. Soon, if you can. We still have a _lot _to talk about. And if you don't come for me, come for Glorfy. I know he wants to see you again," Aragorn said.

"I'd like that. I mean, I want to see Glorfy, but I want to talk to you some more. I assume you and he are now friends, too?" Aragorn nodded. "I'll try and get away within the month. But I have one last thing to ask you," Legolas started, as Aragorn turned Mornié around.

"What?" Aragorn asked.

"Well, that day in the forest. The first day. I…saw a vision of you, like you are now, except you were King. I saw you looking at me strangely, but you never said anything. Did you…see or feel anything?"

"Yes. I didn't see anything, because I don't think you can change much, but I had this strange feeling that somewhere down the road you and I were going to become friends, only…not friends. It was something stronger…like we would become almost like…" Aragorn trailed off.

"Like brothers," Legolas finished, and Aragorn nodded. "Once, I didn't think it was possible, but now…well, we'll have to see. Now, get out of here before those Twins come tromping through the forest."

Aragorn nodded, heeled Mornié, commanded, "_Noro lim, Mornié, noro lim," _and galloped out of Mirkwood.

_Note: Noro lim essentially means "run" or "run fast," I think. If this is wrong, please e-mail me! _


	7. Chapter Seven

**OK, get ready for a long header this time! **

**1: Apparently I can't count, because there are two more chapters after _this _one. For some reason I thought I had eight, but I have nine. Go figure. **

**2: Next, I put up my profile, but when you go to my page, it's still not there! Is there any way I can fix this? **

**3: I posted Chapter Six yesterday, but when I went to check on it, it was really weird. If you went to any Chapter other than Chapter Four and scrolled down on the Chapter bar, it listed the story as having five Chapters and being updated on Feb. 8, but if you went to Chapter Four the story had six Chapters and it was updated Feb. 9, so if for some reason you can't find Chapter Six, just go to Chap. Four first. I hope this little glitch will work itself out (if it hasn't already!) but just a word of caution. **

**I think that's about it! Enjoy! **

**Chapter Seven**

"And then he said that he wanted me to come to Rivendell," his son finished, pacing up and down in the throne room, a smile on his lips. He must have been overly excited to show that much emotion on his face, Thranduil thought, thought he was smiling too.

"This _was _Aragorn, right? The same Aragorn that a certain son of mine was ready to strangle only a few years ago?" Thranduil asked of his son.

"Well, he's changed a lot, father, you know," Legolas replied. "I think we really can become friends, now. So…can I go?" he turned to face Thranduil.

"Legolas, how old are you?" Thranduil asked, then shook his head and replied, "No, don't answer that. The point is, do you really think you have to ask my permission to go to Rivendell?"

"The road is dangerous, father. Even for me. Maybe especially for me," he mused, sorrow creeping into his blue eyes. "I just don't want you to worry, after all. You've lost mom. I don't want you to lose me too."

"Legolas…" Thranduil started, amazed that his son would bring that up. "Of course I miss your mother. I think of her every day. And you look _so _much like her. I can understand perfectly why you'd worry, son, but really, the road to Rivendell should be safe enough."

"Thank you, father. I'll probably leave within the week," his son replied, walking sedately out of the throne room, but when he hit the hallway, Thranduil could distinctly hear him running down to his room.

So. His son didn't want him to worry. That was very…noble, Thranduil supposed was the right word for it. He sighed, then, thinking about his wife. Even though they may yet see each other one day in the Havens, it _had _been nearly three thousand years, after all, yet he could still see her face clearly in his memory, helped in part by the fact that Legolas took after his mother.

And, Legolas was right in another thing, too. He didn't want to lose his only son to anything, and he constantly worried about him, and about the choices he would make in his life. And the main reason for his worry happened to be Aragorn. He knew that one day they would become as close as brothers, and also that Aragorn, part-Elvish though he may be, would die.

Legolas didn't know death, had never had a friend die. Thranduil had purposely kept him from experiencing that sort of sadness. Now he wondered if he had made the right choice, after all.

"So…he'll be here in the next couple of weeks, right?" Glorfindel asked Aragorn, who only nodded. He had been strangely quiet after getting back from his excursion a couple of days before. Glorfindel was glad that he and Leggy had hit it off, after all. He had a feeling that the two of them would make great friends, even if they _did _seem as different as night and day, at times.

"What's the matter, Aragorn? You haven't been very talkative, of late," Glorfindel pressed his friend.

"I've just been thinking, Glorfy, that's all," Aragorn replied. "I mean, how am I even going to become King? I don't know the first thing about it. It's been on my mind for a long time, but now, after seeing Legolas, it's all come back, stronger than ever, because he promised me that he'd be there on my coronation day, you see."

Glorfindel nodded, because he _did _see, sort of. Aragorn had a right to be worried, he supposed, because, after all, it was a big responsibility. Glorfindel thought of how to best comfort the lad as they rode through the forests outside of the Last Homely House of Rivendell. He still wasn't quite sure why it was called a House, when anybody with half a brain would call it a mansion, but there it was.

"Well, Aragorn," he started, reining in his white-and-grey mare, El Síla. "Being a King is something that I can't really tell you about, having never been one, myself. A Prince, maybe, but never a King. You'd have to ask Thranduil or somebody, I suppose. I know a bit about it, but you probably don't want to hear it from me."

"No, I do. I mean, that _was _what Legolas was supposed to teach me thirteen years ago, but, being me, I didn't listen. So, I've forgotten all that I once knew, if I ever even knew it," Aragorn flushed, probably because he was embarrassed to be admitting that to anyone.

"Well, Aragorn, let's see what I can tell you," Glorfindel started. "First off, you have to know your kingdom, and at least a few people who will back your decisions. One of the worst things that can happen to you is having no friends to agree with you. When the whole nation's against you, not even your rank will save you then," Glorfindel smiled, but Aragorn certainly wasn't laughing.

"Alright. Next, you have to be willing to listen to people. Interact with the commoners, because if they think you're stuck up, they won't like you and will probably try to get rid of you. You have to be firm, and deal out justice where it's necessary, but also compassionate, giving aid where it's needed. And, well, that's about all I can tell you," Glorfindel admitted, shrugging. "And about half of it is only my own superstition."

"Well, I think I get the idea, at least. First off, I'll have to travel to Gondor at some point, not revealing who I am, of course, but I need to see what I'm going to be ruling."

"That's probably a good idea, Aragorn," Glorfindel admitted, "but you'll want to…" he was cut short when he heard a horse galloping at full speed behind them. An elf pulled up on his reins, stopped, saluted, and said, "Lord Glorfindel, Lord Aragorn, you must come quickly. There is a grave matter which needs to be seen to right away."

"Tell Elrond we'll be right there," Glorfindel replied, and the rider abruptly took off. "Well, Aragorn, it seems we'll have to continue this conversation another time, but I'll race you back to Rivendell."

"You're on," Aragorn replied, and the two of them spurred their mounts and galloped through the woodlands of Imladris, soon coming up to the house itself, where they were met by another Elf.

"What is it, my Lord?" Glorfindel asked, bringing El Síla to a halt.

"Glorfindel, I've gotten a report that a band of orcs has been spotted within a day's ride of the valley. I need scouts to go out and bring their numbers back to me, without revealing themselves, so that we may send out the proper force to deal with them," Elrond replied.

"And you're hoping we'll go?" Aragorn asked.

"That _was _my original plan. I know I can trust the two of you, and that your mounts can run like the wind when need be," Elrond smiled up at Glorfindel and his foster-son.

"Well, it's not like I was planning on doing anything, anyway. Let's go, Aragorn," Glorfindel commanded, and the two of them galloped out of Rivendell and up the hill leading out of the valley.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Wow! This Chapter is almost two full pages long on my Works document, so it's probably the longest one there is! Please review! I've gotten three, and I need more! I hope the glitches talked about in the previous chapter worked themselves out, so the story is posted correctly again. Enjoy! **

**Chapter Eight**

_Rivendell looks so beautiful from up here…_ Arwenial thought as they rounded the corner of the hill overlooking the vale. She was still surprised that Leggy had allowed her to come with, because, after all, he seemed adamant on taking this trip by himself.

In truth, she thought, she'd probably never tell him the real reason that she came with. The truth was that, even though she _did _want to talk to Glorfy, like she'd told him, the real truth was that Thranduil had asked her to watch over him, because nobody knew better than the King that Leggy would never take an escort of any kind. Arwenial could understand Thranduil's worry, but she still wished that she didn't have to lie. Kneeing her tan mare forward (she'd named her Legolas just to spite him, of course), she caught up with her friend.

"What happened to you?" Legolas asked her once she'd caught up and slowed her mare down to a walk.

"Thinking," she replied, smiling at him and shoving her blonde hair out of her eyes. "Leggy, do you really think it's a good idea for you and Aragorn to become friends?" she asked, as it was another thing Thranduil had wanted her to bring up, thinking that Leggy would understand it better if it came from a friend rather than a parent.

"Why not? My father wanted me to become friends with him thirteen years ago, so why should anything change?" he asked, and looked closely at her.

"Well, you're…well…immortal…and…he's not," she said slowly, trying to gauge how well he would take this.

"You're saying it would be too hard on me when he dies, is that it?" the Prince turned to her, eyes flashing. "You're saying I can't make my own decisions, that I'm too weak to handle a friendship with a mortal?"

"No, that's not it," she held up her hands defensively, not that she thought he'd ever hurt her, of course. "It's just, your father was…is…worried how you'll take it when he dies. He'll live longer than most men, but he _will _die, Leggy, and your father isn't sure if you see the immensity of that."

"Oh, I can see it, all right. Don't you find it a little ironic that my father was the one who told me to be friends with Estel, and _now _he's telling me that I won't be able to handle it? I bet he sent you along, didn't he? You don't really have to talk to Glorfindel," Legolas shouted, spurring Galad forward and galloping down the hill.

"Leggy, wait!" Arwenial called, and quickly hurried after him, pushing her mare to its limit. Rounding a turn, she shot off the edge of the cliff and landed so that she was blocking the path. "You have to listen to me. If anything happens to you, a lot of people are going to be affected, and your father probably wouldn't be able to live with himself. You have to believe me, you have to!" she shouted, tears rolling down her cheeks. "And your father doesn't disapprove of a friendship with Aragorn, he just wants to make sure you know what you're getting into," she whispered.

"Ar…" Legolas said softly, reaching over and hugging her, which was quite awkward on horseback. "Of course I believe you. And I'm sorry, I really shouldn't have yelled. It's not your fault," he grinned. "My father needn't worry. As long as I have people like you looking out for me, nobody's ever going to come near me."

"Are we interrupting something? Do you need to be left alone?" a scathing voice called suddenly. Arwenial turned around and was shocked to see Glorfindel and Aragorn coming up the hill.

"Well, well. Look, Ar, we have a welcoming committee," Legolas exclaimed, quickly dismounting and running the rest of the distance, tackling Glorfindel off his horse and hugging him in a rather undignified manner.

"Yes, well, Leggy, I'm glad to see you too. But you're hugging a little too tightly, lad," Glorfindel pushed Legolas off of him and smiled. "I'm sorry I never got back, but I've been rather busy these past few years."

Something in his voice made Arwenial pause. "Trouble?" she asked.

"Orcs. They're multiplying like mad for some reason. At least once a month we have to go and eradicate a band, or it _was _once a month up 'till a couple of weeks ago. We haven't had any casualties as of yet, but there have been some extremely close calls. Something big is going to happen in the future, I think. There have been most…unsettling reports of Sauron regaining much of his former strength," Glorfindel sighed, getting to his feet.

"So, is that where you're going, then? To "eradicate" some orcs? I know you're good Glorfy, but not even you and Aragorn could possible defeat a whole band of them," Arwenial replied.

"True, Ar, which is why we're not going to get rid of them. Not yet, anyway. We're just getting their bearings so we can send out a proper displacement to take care of them," Glorfindel yawned, leaning back against El Síla.

"I take it you've been doing this quite often?" Arwenial asked, concerned. "I've never seen you this tired."

"Nearly every day, Ar, and it only seems to be getting worse. 'Dan and 'Ro are out after another band, and most of the other High Elves don't have the energy or the concern to bother with it."

Arwenial quickly moved in front of the elf lord and gazed up into his face. "And what about you? Do you have the 'energy or concern to bother with it?'" she asked.

"I would, Ar, believe me," Glorfindel replied, turning around. "Its just that I've been run ragged these past few weeks. I don't have any time to myself, because all I'm doing is running back and forth between here and wherever the next orc band happens to be," he shrugged.

"And what about you, Aragorn?" Legolas asked the young man.

Aragorn smiled sheepishly and replied, "I've…never been on one of these excursions before," he admitted. "You see, since we returned from Mirkwood, Ada was so mad about me running off without telling 'Dan and 'Ro that he's barely let me out of his sight since. I'm surprised he's letting me go now, but that's probably because there _is _nobody else."

"Tell you what, Glorfy," Legolas smiled. "I'll take the lad out hunting, and you and Arwenial can go relax."

"But…you just got here! Aren't you tired from your ride?" Glorfindel asked in concern.

"Not at all, my friend," the Prince replied. _Show-off, _Arwenial thought fondly.

"Well, I suppose if you really want to, Leggy, I learned long ago that it is certainly not within my power to stop you, mellon," Glorfindel sighed. "Alright, here it is: the Orcs are only a few miles ride from Imladris, just on the other side of the Bruinen bridge, or so I've been told. But you'll have to take the long way. If you pass through the House, Elrond will surely stop you and make you rest. You know that as well as I do."

"Alright, Glorfy, I understand," Legolas replied and went to get back onto his horse.

"Wait! Remember, this is _just a scouting party_. Do not, and I repeat, _do NOT _kill any of the orcs. Come back and report to us," Glorfindel called after his friend.

"Yeah, yeah," Legolas absently waved his hand. "Come on, Aragorn, we've got some business to attend to." And with that, he and Aragorn were mounted and on their way back up the hill.

Arwenial turned to Glorfindel with a sigh. "Do you honestly think he heard you? I didn't like the way he answered."

"Hmm? Oh, he heard me, Arwenial, no doubt about it," Glorfindel replied, resting a hand on her shoulder. "The question is, Ar, will he heed me?"

"Leggy, please don't do anything foolish," Arwenial whispered, sending up a silent prayer. She knew how her friend could be.

"They'll be fine, Ar. They have to be," Glorfindel put his arms about her and the two of them stood there, gazing off into the distance.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Yes, this is it…the last chapter in the instalment. I hope everyone who read the story enjoyed it, and don't be afraid to review even after I'm done posting; I will still check for them! As I said before, there is a sequel in progress, it will probably be longer, and I hope I finish it, because I seem to be awful at finishing things that I start for fun! Here's to hoping! The sequel is about the orc-tracking mission the boys are going on. **

**Sielge: Thank you for reviewing, and I'm glad you're enjoying the story! **

**Well, on to the last chapter…**

**Chapter Nine**

"Legolas, are you even listening to me? Did you hear a word that Glorfindel said? Legolas?" the human called him, but he paid no attention. He could sense the orcs, and they were near. The frequent calls were grating on his nerves, though.

"Aragorn, please. I'm trying to sense the orcs."

"What I'm 'sensing' is us walking into a trap. I'm a ranger, you stubborn elf. **I can track them**," Aragorn replied, jumping down off of his horse and scanning the ground.

_Sigh. Humans. _Legolas thought as he dismounted and got down beside the man. Aragorn was lying with his ear pressed to the ground, a humorous sight, to be sure, and Legolas put a hand over his mouth to stifle the laughter that he knew was coming.

"Alright," Aragorn got up and turned to Legolas with a triumphant grin on his face. "The Orcs are…"

"They're fifteen minutes away. If we keep going in our present direction, we shall ride right into them. We'll need to cross the river above the ford and double back," Legolas replied, unable to contain his laughter at the look on Aragorn's face.

"How did you…I thought…" Aragorn stammered, pointing at Legolas and then at the ground. In the end, he finally closed his mouth and stood there, scratching his head.

"I can sense things, my friend. If something is nearby that shouldn't be, or if something major has happened recently, I need only to reach out with my mind and I can feel it," Legolas replied, raising his hands.

"I didn't know elves could do that," Aragorn admitted.

"Well, not all of them can. As far as I know, I may be the only one. It's a very useful tool, though," Legolas said as he got back onto Galad. He was really starting to like this Ranger. He reminded Legolas a bit of himself in his younger days. Even though it was a long time ago, Legolas could remember a time when he thought that his abilities far outstripped everyone else's, and all he wanted to do was show off. _Well, _he admitted to himself, _I guess I still haven't _quite _gotten out of that phase! _

Aragorn got back onto his horse and they resumed riding. After about ten minutes, he brought his horse to a stop, causing Legolas to nearly ride into him.

"What is it?" Legolas asked, lowering his voice. "Do you sense something?"

"No…I just wanted to ask you something. A favour, actually…" Aragorn trailed off.

"So, you had me all worried for nothing?" Legolas pretended to be annoyed, crossing his arms across his chest.

Aragorn smiled, and Legolas could tell that Aragorn knew he wasn't really angry. "No, the orcs are close, but you know that better than I, elf. What I wanted to…ask…is, well, you know how you said you would be there on my coronation day?"

Legolas nodded, wondering where this was going.

"Good, because…I know we sort of got off on the wrong foot, but I'm really starting to like you. I think you were a lot like me when you were younger," Aragorn speculated.

_More than you know, Ranger. More than you know, _Legolas though with a smile. "That's a compliment, and I'm accepting it gratefully, but I thought you wanted to ask me a favour…"

"I'm getting to that! And I though elves were patient!" Aragorn snapped. "Anyways…on my coronation day, I know that things will change. It's a big responsibility, for anyone, but even more so for me because I haven't the training, and I have never even seen the place I'm going to rule. But, on that day, all of the people of Minas Tirith, whether they know me or not, will start to treat me differently. And everyone will be bowing!" he cringed.

Legolas was a bit surprised, that one so young could have such deep thoughts, but the last statement was certainly more like a young man, and he burst out laughing.

"It's not funny. What I'm _trying _to say is, I don't want you to bow to me. I want you to treat me like you've always done, because otherwise I'll get a swelled head. I need to know that there's at least one person out there who'll treat me, not like a king, but like a friend. Can I count on you? Leggy?" he asked, holding out his hand.

Legolas glanced over at the man and smiled. The use of his nickname proved that the Ranger really did want him as a friend, and he would be more than happy to return that favour. He clasped Aragorn's hand and said, "You have a deal, Ari."

Aragorn returned the smile and straightened himself on his horse. "You know, I'm starting to like that name," he mused, then turned and locked eyes with Legolas. "But, for now…let's hunt some orc!"

And with that, the two friends galloped onward.

THE END


End file.
